Sunsets
by Best.Hall.Monitor
Summary: Mondo and Ishimaru watch the sun set.


If there was one thing that Kiyotaka Ishimaru had learned through his time with Mondo Oowada, it was that there are some things that you cannot truly understand through studying alone. Try as he might, he would never be able understand why he got so flustered whenever he was around his best friend. Perhaps it was because of how lonely he used to be. He didn't understand how lonely he actually was until Mondo became his Kyoudai. It wasn't that Mondo made him lonely, it was the absence of the biker that created the hollow feeling in Ishimaru.

Things used to be so simple. There were three main things that mattered to the hall monitor: grades, avoiding becoming like his grandfather, and his future as prime minister. Everything else was just organized nicely in side categories that were related to those three things in one way or another. He was used to being alone. Ishimaru thought the success could only be obtained through spending hour after hour, day after day, year after year studying and gaining knowledge. Ishimaru worked hard to make sure that he was always the top of his class. He just didn't have time for friends. There was that reason, and the fact that Ishimaru wasn't exactly a very personable person growing up. He was never mean, but he always told things as they were, and never knew how to respond to the other kids. The other children just didn't like how stiff and serious he was, so he was left without friends.

He worked hard so that his life was seemingly set out perfectly. All he needed to do was focus on his studies and keep up with the news and he could complete his goals without distraction. He had never planned or anticipated in advance that he could ever end up with a friend. Ishimaru hadn't considered it to be a realistic scenario. Yet, here he was contemplating how he earned the biker laying next to him watching the sunset. What was even more, Mondo wasn't just his friend, he was his Kyoudai. Ishimaru stared at a passing cloud, taking in all of the different colors reflected throughout by the shadows of the setting sun. He absentmindedly put his hand over Mondo's own, eyes still focused on the sight before him.

Mondo felt the pressure on his hand, gazing over at Ishimaru, trying to read his expression. Ishimaru looked upset about something. Mondo sat up, causing Ishimaru to look over with a questioning expression. Mondo wrapped one arm around Ishimaru's shoulder, a movement that came naturally to him after doing it so often. Ishimaru leaned in comfortably, turning his attention back to the array of colors happening in front of him. He could feel that tingle again that formed when Mondo called him Kyoudai or stood up for him or just did just about anything in general.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Ishimaru brought up after they had been sitting together for some time in the comfortable silence. Oowada hadn't been watching the sunset at all, he was focused on his Kyoudai. The sound of Ishimaru's voice gave Mondo a warm feeling, despite the cool breezes passing by that came along with the approaching nighttime.

"Definitely," Mondo replied, still staring at Ishimaru as he said that, wondering how a ruffian such as himself had ended up with someone like Ishimaru as his Kyoudai. Mondo took a second, before realizing that Ishimaru had been talking about the sunset. While his reply sufficed as an answer to the hall monitor's question, the sunset wasn't what Mondo had been referring to. Oowada's face started to heat up, realizing that he just called Ishimaru beautiful. Ishimaru didn't get the hint, thinking that Mondo was talking about the sight in front of them. Ishimaru raised his head to look at his Kyoudai and smiled widely.

"This is the first time I've stopped to watch and appreciate a sunset. They're more colorful than I expected," Ishimaru stated, his eyes bright. Mondo was surprised. He removed his arm and scooted over so he was facing Ishimaru.

"How have you never seen a sunset before?" Ishimaru raised his eyebrows, seemingly confused about Mondo's reaction.

"I'm usually inside studying at this time," Ishimaru stated.

"Well haven't you ever seen a picture of one or something?"

"Yes, but it, well," he paused, struggling to find the words, "It's not quite the same." Mondo huffed, trying to put himself in Ishimaru's shoes. He remembered plenty of sunsets spent riding his bike with the gang or going to the beach with Daiya. He tried to imagine Ishimaru as a kid, stuck in his room reading while the other kids were playing at the park. Mondo wouldn't be able to stand it. Then again, they were two very different people. "Thank you."

"What?" Mondo asked, having been snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thank you for letting me come watch the sunset with you. I enjoyed myself very much." Mondo looked in front of him and was only met with the night. The sun had set.

"I think I enjoyed myself more," Mondo smiled. Ishimaru looked concerned.

"Why is that? Do I look upset?" He was taking it the wrong way.

"No, I just," his face turned red, "I, uh, I really enjoy being around you, Kyoudai! Don't get so bent out of shape."

"Well, I very much so enjoy spending time with you! I hope you will watch more sunsets with me in the future. The colors are so bright and-" _I like being with you so much that I think I'm in love with you._ His words were cut off by a kiss from Mondo. Ishimaru was completely caught by surprise, yet he melted into it anyways, wrapping his arms around the biker's neck. After a moment, they jumped apart. They were both confused and a little bit dazed. Ishimaru had tears forming in the corners of his eyes due to the overpowering emotions that were occurring. Mondo was the first to speak.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Oh no. I should have asked or something. I can't believe I just-" he was cut off by the feeling of Ishimaru's lips on his own. They were definitely going to have to watch more sunsets together in the future.


End file.
